


Love of my life.

by heartbreak_conga



Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreak_conga/pseuds/heartbreak_conga
Summary: Eight year old Paul McCartney moves in next door to ten year old John Lennon. John is determined to make this new boy his best friend.





	Love of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all  
> in short this is just the story of Paul and John growing up together and being best friends and eventually falling in love. Over all badly written fluff. Hope you enjoy !

June 20, 1950.

Paul looked out the window as his parents drove down the new and unfamiliar street. Of course his parents had to up and move them all the way across Liverpool. Mike was excited but he was still "a baby". Paul had just turned eight. He's practically a grown up at this point. Now he has to start a new school in a new neighborhood with new kids. His parents kept saying how it would be good for the whole family to start fresh and new. Paul knows that's just because they know how nervous he is to make new friends. The only thing he knows about the new house is that he finally gets his own room and doesn't have to share with "the baby". His dad said something about having a big yard to play in but he was only half listening. Paul looked out the window and watched all the trees and houses go past. He just sighed and held onto his stuffed teddy bear tighter. It's not that he didn't like other kids. Paul would love to have some friends but he was not good at talking to other kids. Any time he tried he got all shaky and nervous. 

The car finally pulled up in front of the new house and Mary turned around in her seat with a big smile. "Here we are boys! Now before you can go in and pick out your rooms, I want you to each bring in one box off the moving truck." She said happily and got out of the car. His dad and Mike followed her right over to the big moving van and Paul slowly took his time unbuckling himself and looking around the street. There were a few kids playing out on someones front yard a few houses down but they were older kids. At least twelve years old. They're grown ups compared to Paul. He sunk into his seat and watched as Mike grabbed his little backpack and ran to the front door with their mother. How can he be so excited. They don't know anyone here and they don't have any friends. At least it was the start of summer. They had a few months to make some friends before school started. 

John looked out the living room window and watched as a big moving truck pulled up to the house next door. He smiled and started to put his shoes on quickly, running to the kitchen to get Mimi. "Mimi the neighbors truck is here! Can we go over yet?" He asked and bounced on his heels. Mimi just smiled down at him and put the freshly baked pie on the stove top. 

"Not yet John. Go watch and wait for their car to pull up. Then we can go over and introduce ourselves." She said and kissed his forehead. John just nodded and ran back to his spot at the front window and waited. Mimi had met the neighbors while they were signing papers next door. John was at school but when he came home, Mimi told him all about it. About how they were from the other side of town and how they had a son that was just around his age. John was so excited and has waited to meet his future best friend for the past four months. Four whole months he's had to wait to meet the boy he will make his best friend. It's not like there isn't other kids around but they didn't talk to John much. One of them had told him they all thought it was weird that his auntie was his mum. He had tried to explain that she wasn't his mother, she was just his auntie and he lived with her and his uncle George. He could never answer as to why he didn't live with his mum and dad like everyone else. When he asked Mimi about it she just brushed it off and changed the subject before John could answer anymore questions. 

John kept staring out the window until he saw a car pull up in front of the big moving truck and he smiled. Finally, his new best friend was here. "MIMI THEY'RE HERE!" He yelled to the other side of the house. He went to reach for the doorknob before he heard Mimi say something about waiting for her and how it's not polite to rush. John huffed and just waited for Mimi to get the pie she had baked for them and to get her shoes on. 

"You know we won't be going anywhere until you put your glasses on." She said and waited until John took out his glasses. He frowned and took the glasses out of his pocket and shoved them on his face. Mimi smiled and opened the front door and headed on out. "Now John, remember what I said. Be polite and introduce yourself. First impressions are very important." John nodded and stopped himself from running right on over. He saw the parents and another smaller child but nobody who looked his age. Not until a short, dark brown haired boy got out of the back seat. Mimi was already over and saying hello to the boy's parents and John went right over to this boy. He tapped his shoulder and smiled happily. "I'm John Lennon!" he said and held his hand out to shake just like uncle George had taught him. The boy stared for a moment before smiling and shaking John's hand. 

"I'm Paul McCartney." The boy said back while looking up at John. Paul. So the best friend he has been waiting four months to meet was named Paul. 

"I live next door with my auntie Mimi and my uncle George." John said and pointed at the house five feet away. "Mimi told me your mum and dad told her they had a son my age! I have some really cool comics and games and stuff so you can come over any time and play if you want!" John said all excited. His new friend was here and he can't wait to have someone to play with. 

Paul can't believe it. Not even two minutes at the new house and he already has a friend. A nice friend who also likes to read comics. Paul can tell this boy is going to be his best friend. He can feel it. 

September 10, 1950 

It is officially Paul's first day of school after the move. The one thing he has been most nervous about since they got to the new house. The other worries he had melted away the second he met John. They had not gone more than two days without seeing each other since they met at the start of the summer. The only reason they went that long was only because Paul's family took a weekend trip up north to visit his grandparents. In all honesty he was beyond bored without having John around to play with and talk to. John was equally as bored without Paul. Poor Mimi and uncle George had to listen to John sulk and moan about how bored he was. 

The day Paul got back from his mini vacation it was like they had gone years without seeing each other. The second John saw the car pull up he ran outside, not even bothering to put on his shoes. Paul almost didn't even wait for the car to stop before jumping out and running over to John. John grabbed Paul first and tackled him to the ground in a bear hug, which Paul instantly gave back. "I missed you so much! Grandma's house is soooo boring!" Paul said and giggled. 

"I was so bored too! I just sat in my room and read my comics all by myself!" John said and tried to push his glasses up without letting go of Paul. After 30 seconds of effort he gave up and just let them half hang off his face. The two of them eventually made it up to Paul's room and just talked about all the fun they have to catch up on and what they did for the two whole days they were apart. 

John woke up bright and early for the first day of school with his new best friend. He put on the clothes Mimi had laid out for him and brushed out his hair and brushed his teeth. He went into the kitchen and sat at the table, munching on some toast. "Mimi did I tell you me and Paul are gonna walk to school together today?" He asked. Mimi just shook her head and smiled. It was a total lie. John had been talking about how him and Paul were gonna walk to school together for the best month. But it made the boy happy so each time she let John go on and on about how much fun they're gonna have in school together. John put his shoes on and grabbed his backpack and glasses before saying goodbye to Mimi and uncle George and heading on over to Paul's house. He knocked on the door and smiled up at Mary when she answered. "Morning Mrs. McCartney. Is Paul ready yet?" He asked. Just as he finished the sentence Paul walked over with his backpack and smiled. 

"Ready?" He asked, a little quieter than normal but John thought nothing of it. He just smiled and nodded as they made their way across the front yard and down the side walk. John talked on and on about how they were gonna have so much fun at recess and how they're gonna sit together at lunch but Paul stayed quiet. John frowned and stopped walking, looking at Paul. 

"Are you okay? Are you sick or something?" He asked, concerned for his best friend. Paul had seemed a little out of it for the past week or so but John didn't say anything. Mimi said it was impolite to pry. Paul just nodded but kept his head down and John knew he was lying. "Paulie c'mon you're my best friend! You can tell me if you don't feel good." He said and nudged his shoulder a little bit. 

"I just don't wanna go.." Paul mumbled and looked up at John, who can now see Paul's expression. His eyes weren't Paul's eyes. Paul's eyes were warm and happy. Now they were scared and John could tell. "I'm not gonna know anyone in my class.. You're two whole grades ahead and I only get to see you twice! What if the other kids are mean?" He asked and sniffled quietly. It made John's heart break. His best friend was sad. He's never seen Paul this kind of sad before. Sad when he fell off his bike and scrapped his knee. Sad when Mike accidentally ripped his favorite comic, but never the kind of sad where he was scared. John frowned and just hugged Paul tightly. 

"Don't worry what the other kids think! You don't need them to be your friend because you got me. Plus, if anyone is mean to you i'll beat them up." He said and smiled. It made Paul giggle which just made John smile more. "C'mon we're gonna be late." He said and just held onto Paul's hand as they walked. It was just something they did. Never thought anything of it. They held hands when they walked through the woods behind their houses or when they were on their way to go get ice cream from the shop down the street. Paul just always seemed so worried and John realized that Paul was never so worried when they held hands. John would do anything for his best friend. Anything in the world. 

March 16, 1954 

Paul laid across John's bed and listen to him talk on and on about some girl in his class he thought was cute. It was happening more and more these days. Not just with John either but with the other boys in his class. They all just talked about which girl they thought was the cutest and which girls they wanted to date. Paul didn't quite understand why. He didn't think girls were cute at all. When he told his mother about it she just said he was a late bloomer. But Paul is twelve. He is practically a teenager. Well, sort of. John is an actual teenager. John had turned 15 a few months ago. When they were younger the fact John was two and a half years older never really meant anything. They liked the same things and played the same games but now John likes girls. Paul is starting to worry more and more. Maybe he's broken. All the other boys his age like girls. He's also worried John is gonna find a girlfriend or something and they'll stop hanging out as much. He doesn't want that to happen one bit. He loves John. John is his best friend in the whole world. 

"You okay Macca?" John asked and ripped Paul away from his thoughts. Paul looked over to where John was sitting on the floor and he looked worried. John always worried about Paul. He has since the day they met. John always said it was his responsibility to look after him. He was the oldest and therefore that meant he had to always make sure Paul was okay. It was nice, until John got detention last month for punching one of the older kids down the street. John never actually told Paul why he hit him but a week later he over heard some kids in his class talking about it. Apparently the other boy was calling Paul a queer and a fairy while John was around. John didn't say a word to him before he hit him so hard he broke the kids nose. Any time Paul had asked John about it he just shrugs it off and says he was being a jerk. 

"Um yeah.. i'm fine just tired." Paul said quietly and shrugged. John could tell he was lying but didn't push it. Paul was acting a bit weird these days. Especially when he talked about girls. Maybe he liked a girl who didn't like him back. John always knew what was wrong with Paul. Always. Sometime Paul didn't even know how he felt but John always knew. He had a sixth sense with that kind of stuff. Only with Paul though. John could practically sense when Paul was getting hungry or thirsty at this point. So he knows when Paul is upset or just having one of those feelings you can't really understand. He loves Paul. He loves Paul a lot and almost in a way he couldn't quite understand. He knows he cares about and loves Paul more than he does with his other friends, (granted he isn't nearly as close to them as he is with Paul) but in a different way than he loves Mimi. If Paul is ever upset, John gets upset and will stop at nothing until Paul smiles. If someone makes fun of Paul or says nasty things about him, John makes sure they never talk about him again. "Hey Johnny, can I uhm...ask you something..?" Paul asked quietly and stared up at the ceiling. 

"Of course you can Macca." John said and watched him carefully. Paul just kept thinking to himself and trying to figure out a way to word what he wanted to ask. He wasn't even sure what exactly the question was yet but he knew he had to ask something. His mind was racing at a million miles a minute and before he could stop himself he was already talking. "Is it weird to like...not like girls..? Girls are cool and whatever but..I don't wanna kiss them or anything.." He asked and kept avoiding eye contact. That's it. John is going to realize hes broken and stop being his friend. He ruined everything. John is gonna call him a freak or a weirdo or- 

"No, that's not weird." John said and shrugged. "You don't have to like girls Paulie." He said and walked over to the bed before he laid down right next to Paul and looked over at him. "Is that why you've been so weird lately?" He asked. Paul couldn't even think straight. So he wasn't broken? Or maybe he was but John doesn't care? It's okay to not like girls? Well, if John said it, it must be true. It's okay not to like girls. 

May 20, 1954 

John came over like he did every morning to get Paul before they went off to school. He had a breakfast muffin that Mimi had made and gave it to Paul the second he walked out the front door. Paul smiled and ate the whole thing before they even reached the side walk. John lit a cigarette and took a puff before holding onto Paul's hand. Paul took the cigarette from John's mouth and took a haul, holding onto John's hand tightly. Mike had asked him the other day why him and John still hold hands and why they still cuddled. Paul truly didn't have an answer. It was just something they did. It was something they've always done. 

John laced his fingers between Paul's and traced little circles over his thumb as he went on and on about some book he had to read for school. Paul just listened as they passed the cigarette back and forth until one of the kids in John's grade walked up with his friends. "Well look what we have here boys. McCartney and Lennon holding hands like they're some sort of queers." He said, making his friends laugh. Paul frowned and tried to say something to defend himself before John spoke up for him. 

"Oh piss off Tommy. Just leave us alone." John snapped and glared, flicking the ciggie butt to the ground and stepping on it. Tommy raised an eyebrow and walked right up to John's face, glaring at Paul. 

"Or what? You don't like when I make fun of your fag of a boyfriend Lennon?" He asked and chuckled. Paul can feel himself starting to choke up. He can feel the tears starting to stream down his face and a lump forming in his throat. Before John could say anything back, Paul ripped his hand away and ran off down the street. He could hear the other boys start to laugh before a thud and some one hitting the ground. By the time anything else had happened Paul was too far to hear what was going on. Not that he wanted to anyways. He stopped by an alley and sat down against the wall. He was hysterically crying and couldn't stop. He couldn't make the lump in his throat go away and he couldn't make the tears stop. All of a sudden he felt someone sit next to him and hug him tightly. He didn't even have to look to know it was John. John has a distinct way of hugging that Paul could never put his finger on. Something about it always made him calm down and he never really knew why. As Paul's brain was still trying to process what was going on, John was busy wiping his tears away and whispering how he's gonna be okay. Paul just kept hiccuping and trying to calm down before trying to push John's arms away. 

"I-I'm not a f-fag! I-I don't need y-you to b-baby me either!" Paul snapped, trying to wipe his own face. John just frowned and held onto him tighter, letting Paul cry into his chest. Of course John hated seeing Paul upset. Especially this upset but he didn't quite understand why he was SO upset over it. People are jerks to the two of them a lot. They have been called a lot worse than fags before. For some reason this time was just so much worse. Paul usually just brushes them off and keeps going with his life but now he was simultaneously hugging John but also hitting him in the chest, saying how he isn't a fag over and over through the tears. It hurt. It hurt a lot. The fact Paul was hitting him isn't what hurt (mainly because Paul is the weakest person on the planet). His bruised knuckles aren't what hurt either. John has never in five years of friendship ever seen Paul this upset over anything. The poor boy was crying so hard he was starting to gag and his voice was getting raspy from all the yelling. No matter how hard he tried to hit John or how hard he tried to pull away from the hug, John just held on and Paul was a little grateful. Yes, he wanted to be alone but at the same time he just wanted John to hold him. 

"Paul..love it's okay.." John said quietly and pushed some of Paul's hair back and off his forehead. "It's okay. You're okay." He said and wiped more tears off the younger boys cheeks. After a solid twenty minutes of crying, Paul was finally starting to calm down and relax a little bit. He just hiccuped and sniffled, holding onto John tightly and curling into his chest. Paul felt like shit. His head hurt, his eyes hurt, his throat was on fire and he was just overall exhausted. John carefully got up and squatted down for Paul to climb on his back. Paul wiped his nose on his sleeve and hopped up on John's back, wrapping his legs around John's waist and his arms draped on his shoulders. John grabbed their backpacks and held onto Paul's legs before he started walking back home. School was just not in the cards for the boys today. Mimi will understand. 

By the time they got home, Paul was half asleep on John's back and Mimi was thankfully out. John walked in the back door and left their bags by the stairs before carefully carrying Paul up and into his room. He slowly set Paul down on his bed and took his shoes off before tucking him under the blankets. The sight before him truly broke John's heart. Paul's eyes were puffy and bloodshot, his skin was all red and splotchy from crying and he had visible tear streaks all over his cheeks. His dark brown hair was sticking up in every direction possible but at least now he was asleep. John pulled the blinds close and gave Paul's forehead a kiss before going downstairs to make some tea and ice his hand. The second he turned the corner to go in the kitchen, Mimi was sitting right at the table, obviously waiting for John. "Are you going to tell me why you boys are skipping school today?" She said and raised her eyebrow. John was finally hit with a brick wall of exhaustion. This mornings were finally catching up to him and the pain in his hand was starting to become harder and harder to ignore. 

"I got into a fight." John mumbled, holding up his bruised hand. Before Mimi could yell, or say anything for that matter, John just kept telling the story. "Me and Paul were on our way to school and we were holding hands like always. Some prick from my maths class comes up and starts calling us fags and making Paul upset. I told him to stop and he wouldn't stop saying awful things about Paul so I hit him." John explained, grabbing a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and holding it on his knuckles. "And Paul ran away and he was so upset Mimi. Like really upset. I've never seen Paul cry that much before. It was really really bad. So I carried him home and he's upstairs taking a nap right now." He said and sat across from Mimi at the table. She just listened and sipped on her own cup of tea while John talked. John could tell she was thinking. She wasn't mad at him or disappointed. Just thinking. "I don't know why he got so upset but I never ever want to see Paul cry like that again. People say mean things to Paul all the time when i'm not around. I don't know why this time was different." John said and shrugged. Mimi looked up and gave him a look. Mimi has given John a lot of looks throughout the years but never this one. 

"John you are a very smart boy. I think you know why Paul was so upset." She said and shrugged, taking another sip of her tea. "You tend to look past things that are right in front of you. Paul gets called a nerd but doesn't get upset because it's not true. Someone sees you two holding hands and calls you boys fags and he goes into hysterics." Mimi said and sighed. "John, Paul is two and a half years younger than you are. He's still growing up. He likes to act like he is just as mature as you are but there are simply things he doesn't understand or know how to process yet. He's still a young man trying to figure things out." She said and got up. "I'm off to town to run some more errands. Keep ice on that hand and make Paul some tea when he wakes up. If he has a headache give him two of the painkillers in the bathroom cabinet." She said, kissing his head and out the door she went. John just stood there and tried to process everything Mimi had just said. Maybe Paul did like boys. John knew he liked boys and has known since he was Paul's age but never said anything. It didn't seem important. Plus he was a little scared of how Paul would react when he told him. John grabbed the tea and painkillers before heading back upstairs. 

Paul snored softly in his sleep, all curled up in John's blankets, only his eyes and hair peeking out from under the big comforter. John smiled to himself and set everything down on his dresser. He always thought Paul was cute. Paul had the softest hair and the prettiest eyes. John always said Paul had 'moon eyes' and he always thought they were the prettiest things in the world. He secretly cherished every time they would hold hands or cuddle. Even the times they just silently laid together in one of their beds and would read books and comics together. John took his own shoes off and crawled into bed, right next to Paul. He went to wrap his arm around Paul's middle before Paul tuned around and squished his face into John's chest. His eyes were still shut but John could tell he was awake. The older boy just wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead. Paul opened his eyes and looked up at John. God, he looked so tired. "..I think i'm broken.." Paul whispered, voice cracking half way through the sentence. John frowned and just looked down at Paul, brushing some of his hair out of his face. 

"You're not broken, love." He said and frowned. "Why would you think that?" He asked and he could see Paul was desperately trying to figure out what or how to say what he wanted. John was patient. Not with most things or most people but he was always patient with Paul. He helped Paul get better at reading and he helped him with his homework. He was always there to listen when Paul was upset with his parents or when the kids at school were being mean again. Even if it took Paul hours to get out what he wanted to say, John would still be there all ears and ready to listen. He would always be there for Paul. Always. 

"..because I think I..I think I might like boys.." Paul croaked out and looked down. He couldn't look at John. John is going to hate him. The second the words left his mouth he was filled with regret. He wanted to take it back but he can't. The pain and the guilt was slowly eating him alive and he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He felt like he was going to explode. "Please don't be mad at me.." The younger boy managed to say before the tears started to fall down his cheeks and onto the pillow and John's shirt. 

John looked at him and once again, his heart broke into a million pieces. Paul was hurting and drowning in his own thoughts. Mimi was right. Well, Mimi is always right. Paul was actually afraid to tell John about something. Even worse, he was afraid John would hate him. Like that's even possible. John could never hate Paul. Never. John just held onto Paul tighter and kissed his forehead and cheeks over and over again. He didn't want Paul to feel this way. He didn't ever want him to be sad or scared. He wanted him to feel loved. "Oh I could never hate you love. You're not broken either. I like boys too. And if that makes us broken, then we can be broken together." He said and made Paul look up at him. "You are not broken." John said and wiped a few of his tears away. Paul just held onto John tightly, listening to John while he read him some poetry until he fell back asleep. He's not broken. 

August 17, 1955 

Paul was sitting on the sand and looking out at the waves, holding onto John's hand tightly. John had taken him to Blackpool for the day to mess about and play some of the games. Sort of a last outing before school started in a few weeks. John had won him a stuffed koala bear and a funny looking hat. The two of them got lunch and decided to set up their blanket on the beach to eat. The whole day has been more than fun but Paul's mind was buzzing. People in the neighborhood had started to ask questions that made Paul uncomfortable. Not because of the question itself but because he didn't know how to answer. "So are you and Lennon queers for each other now?" He couldn't exactly get mad because he can see why they would ask. They sleep in the same bed almost every night and hold hands everywhere they go. John never lets a single person say anything bad about Paul and they spend every waking minute together. Paul did in fact love John. It was best friend love...he thinks. Does he love spending time with John? Yes. Does John's smile make his heart warm and his stomach feel like butterflies? Perhaps. Does that make them queer for each other? Probably not. They're just close best friends. Really close. 

John pulled Paul onto his lap and wrapped them both in the extra blanket they brought. Sure it was still summer time but the sun was setting and the wind from the ocean was chilly. Paul just leaned back into Johns chest. John wrapped his arms around Paul tightly and put his chin on top of his head, watching out at the waves and how the sky was ever so slightly starting to change colors. It was peaceful. Just him and Paul. It's how it always is and it's how he always wants it to be. He loves Paul. He loves Paul a lot and almost so much in a way it was hard to explain to the other kids when they asked why they were so close. Him and Paul did the things people who are dating usually do but they're not dating. Well..he isn't exactly sure. He loves Paul so much it almost hurt and they held hands and cuddled and do things dating people do. Maybe they are dating. Does Paul think they're dating? 

John looked down at the boy in his lap and kissed his cheek a few times to get his attention. "Hey, Macca?" He asked quietly, only getting a hum from Paul. Paul didn't look up, just keeping his eyes on the waves and John couldn't help but notice the way the purple and orange of the sky reflect in Paul's eyes. It was mesmerizing. He could get lost in the sight. John snapped himself out of his thoughts because he had an important question on his mind. "Are we like..dating?" He asked. Paul paused for a moment before looking up at John with a look. Not a bad look by any means. He just looked..confused? John waited patiently for an answer. He could see how hard Paul was thinking about the question. 

"I guess so." Paul said simply and shrugged. Before the younger boy even had a chance to say anything else, John leaned down and kissed him softly. He second their lips touched, John could feel Paul holding his breath and freeze before relaxing back into John's chest. Paul melted in John's arms and tried his best to kiss back. He didn't have much experience considering this was his first kiss and all. John slowly pulled away and opened his eyes, looking right into Paul's hazel ones. Paul stared back and just smiled. It was a different smile though. Not one John has seen before. This wasn't the same smile Paul had when John had stupid jokes or anything. This look was full of love. Like something had clicked in Paul's head that maybe this whole time it was never best friend love. Maybe this whole time he had been head over heels in love with John and just didn't know. It was a good smile. To top it off, the sunset was turning dark purple and glistened in Paul's eyes. It was almost like magic. It felt as a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He loves Paul and Paul loves him too. He loves Paul. 

November 3, 1956 

Today was Paul's mother funeral. The poor boy hasn't said more than a few words the past few days. He's been sleeping at John's house since the day it happened. He said it was just too hard to sleep there without his mum in the next room at night or to be in the kitchen when he woke up. Maybe sleeping at John's isn't the best way to phrase that. He's been staying at John's house. John knows Paul can't sleep more than 2 hours without waking up. He looked exhausted. The bags under his eyes were getting darker and darker. At the moment, Paul was on the other side of the room, putting on his suit jacket and trying to tie his own tie. He just stared at himself in the mirror and tried a few times to get it right. John walked over, standing behind him and carefully did the tie for him. Paul just took a deep breath and looked at the two of them in the mirror. He don't know if he could have done this without John. He couldn't stand there and watch his mother be buried without John at his side. The taller boy just kissed Paul's cheek and fixed a few stray hairs on Paul's head. "You're okay, love. You can do this and i'm gonna be right beside you the whole time." John said softly. Paul just nodded a little as they headed downstairs. John put his glasses on and followed Paul outside to the McCartney's car. The two of them climbed in the back seat while Mike and his father got in the front. The drive to the church was painfully quiet, but John didn't let go of Paul's hand once. Thank god for that. If he had let go, Paul might have just flown away or collapsed onto the ground. But he didn't. All because John was right by his side and holding his hand. The mass seemed to go on forever and so did the ride to the cemetery. The two boys got out of the car and walked over to the grave with everyone else. Paul could feel the lump in his throat coming back but no tears forming in his eyes. Perhaps he had cried himself dry. John could feel Paul tense up and gently started to rub little circles over Paul's thumb with his own. Paul tossed a rose onto the casket as it was lowered into the ground. Everyone else tossed a flower in shortly after, except John. John held onto the yellow rose he had picked from the basket but he made sure Paul didn't see. Yellow roses were Mary's favorite. Every mother's day, Paul would drag John down to the flower shop and get Mary a single yellow rose. That was all he could afford with the spare change he found around the house, and every year she said it was the best present ever. 

Once everyone had left the reception held at Paul's house the two boys made their way back over to John's house. Mimi had left Paul's a little while earlier to put some new flowers on uncle George's grave so she still wasn't home. She made a few hours out of it. Picking the weeds out and cleaning up the headstone. Gave her more time to spend with him even though he was no longer here. Once the two were through the front door, John made Paul face him and handed him the single yellow rose. "Mimi said if you press it in a book or hang it upside down it'll last forever. Now you have something to always remember her." He said gave Paul a small smile. The younger boy took the flower and just smiled. It's the first time John has seen Paul smile in almost a week. It was nice. Calming. Paul's smile was so warm and loving it lit up a whole room. John is the reason he smiled. It made him feel better. Maybe tonight Paul can actually get a good night sleep. Maybe tonight he can dream about good things. Either way, John will still be there when he wakes up. 

June 18, 1957 

The second John woke up, his plan was running through his head. Today was Paul's birthday. The first birthday without his mother. John knows he has to make it special. Paul was still sound asleep, curled up in John's arms. Over the past 2 years, the two boys haven't gone more than 3 days without sleeping in the same bed. Either at Paul's house or John's. Though most of the time they ended up at John's. John didn't have an annoying little brother bouncing around to annoy them every second of the day. John's house was nice. Mimi played her music and it was peaceful. They had space to breathe. It was almost as if they have been playing the same game of house for 2 years. 

John quietly and carefully slipped out of bed, without waking up Paul, and headed down stairs. Mimi sat at the table and gave John a smile, handing him a cup of tea. "Morning John. How did you sleep?" She asked and took a drag of her cigarette. John just smiled and took a sip of the cup Mimi has given him and shrugged. He slept well. He always slept well with Paul. Mimi knows it too. She just likes pointing it out. "I suppose you came down here to make the birthday boy a cuppa but I think I beat you to it." She said and flicked the ash of her cigarette butt into an ashtray. "It's right on the stove. Still hot I might add. I have a few errands to run today and I'm guessing you have a big day planned. Just be careful and be home by 6. Paul's father is making dinner for everyone and i'm making a cake." She said and got up, grabbing her coat. She smiled and gave John a kiss on the cheek on her way to the front door. "Tell Paul I said happy birthday and give him a kiss from me." Mimi said on her way out. 

John grabbed Paul's cup of tea and headed back upstairs. John is starting to think Mimi either doesn't sleep or is up before the sun. She's always dressed and out of the house by 6:30 every morning. Most of the time, John doesn't even see her until well after 5:00 at night. Mimi is a very busy lady. When John walked back into his room, Paul was already up but still curled up in bed, reading the same book he tried to finish last night. It was funny. They're best friends. Paul is now 15. John is 17. Yet, they act like an old married couple. They read together every night and John brings Paul his tea in the morning before they both get up and get ready for the day. They're both creatures of habit. It's comforting. They love each other so much and they already know their future together. Full of life and love and each other. Besides, they wouldn't want to spend their life with anyone else. 

John smiled and leaned down, kissing Paul's cheek ever so softly, running his free hand through Paul's bed head hair. "Happy Birthday, love. Tea. From Mimi. She sprinkled it with love and everything." He said and smiled. Paul just rolled over and smiled up at John. Smiled at him with those soft, still sleepy moon eyes and hair sticking up all over the place. Not a single day goes by where John doesn't think back on the day the kids from school made Paul cry. It was one of the worst days of his life. Ever since that day John had made himself a promise. He was never ever going to let anyone make Paul feel like that again. To be so scared and upset he ran away and hid from the world. Never again. Paul, in John's eyes deserves the world and should never settle for anything less. 

Paul sat up and gave John a kiss. Sweet and simple. Yet, every time he did it, it took John's breath away and made his heart rate speed up. The younger boy took the cup of tea and took a sip. "Thank you." Paul said and smiled. John smiled back at him and starting taking out clothes for the two of them, pulling his own clothes on while tossing Paul's on a chair. 

"We got a big day planned. Once you finish your cuppa meet me downstairs and we'll go catch the bus to Blackpool." John said and rushed out to go brush his teeth and sort out his own hair. By the time Paul had gotten out of bed and ready, John was waiting by the front door with a single daisy. A daisy that he had pulled from Mimi's garden, but she won't mind. It's for Paul so she won't be yelling at John later. Paul smiled and took the daisy before lacing his fingers with John's. 

"God, you are such a romantic." Paul said and kissed his cheek, making sure to carefully place the daisy on the end table in the living room on their way out. 

"You know it, babe." John said with a cheeky smile, holding onto Paul's hand tight. 

By the time the boys got to Blackpool, it was already past three in the afternoon. It was okay though. John still won Paul a few gifts and they had a small lunch together on the beach, watching the summer waves crash down on each other. John wanted them to have as much fun as they could. He didn't want Paul to think about the fact Mary wasn't here to spend it with them. No tears on Paul's birthday. Once they got home, the second the two walked through the door they were both surrounded by Paul's whole family. Aunties and Uncles giving them hugs and kisses, asking about how they have both been. As far as the family knows, John and Paul are best friends. Nothing more. Of course, James, Mikey and Mimi know the truth. They knew the two would end up together far before the incident with the bully. It was just easier for everyone else not to know. It isn't their business anyways. After dinner was cake and John made sure to get the seat right next to Paul, holding his hand under the table as everyone sang. Paul smiled, shut his eyes, squeezed John's hand and blew out his candles. Paul took an extra second to think about his wish before he made it. Must mean it's extra special. Paul looked over at John once the candles were out and just smiled. Smiled with love in his eyes and John knew the wish was something about him. He won't ask though. Only when Paul tells him is when he'll find out. Besides, if he found out, it wouldn't come true. 

September 12, 1961 

Paul stumbled though the door, boxes piled in his arms so high he couldn't see over them. John rushed over and took the top half of boxes off. "Be careful love. We don't need you going to the hospital on moving day. Plus, i'd prefer if you didn't crack your pretty little head open on the new carpet." He said and kissed Paul's nose. Paul only rolled his eyes and chuckled, putting the other boxes down next to the couch. This was the day they have been waiting for, for almost a year now. They finally saved up enough money to move out and get a small apartment together. Small was being generous. They had gotten a tiny studio, just big enough for the two of them. It wasn't much but it was theirs and they were damn proud of it. Paul sighed and plopped himself right down on the couch. John smiled and did the same, wrapping an arm around Paul's shoulder. Paul always had this look on his face. Ever since they were little and John had always noticed. Paul would get lost in his own thoughts and spaced out now and then. His lips pursed ever so slightly and his eyes focused on one spot in the room. It was cute. Everything Paul did was cute. 

"This is what I wished for you know." Paul finally said and smiled, turning to face John. "On my birthday a few years ago. My wish was that we'd grow up and move out together. Have a place to call our own. I never told you because if I did.. it wouldn't have come true." He said and smiled up at John. The sun was setting and the sun rays were leaking in through the windows, bouncing off of Paul's eyes. A dark purple color. Just like when they had their first kiss. It was beautiful. Deep down, John always knew him and Paul were meant to be together. They were soul mates. He couldn't even begin to thing of anyone else he would rather spend his life with. He loves Paul McCartney. He loves him so much it hurt in the best way possible and he always had. He loves Paul McCartney. Paul McCartney loves him back just as much.


End file.
